


Disney Duck Universe Oneshots

by akashi_owo



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: English Names, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, literally a ton of ships, most of these are comic-related
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashi_owo/pseuds/akashi_owo
Summary: Repost of things already published on Wattpad, so i'll just upload all 22 of those in one or two days. Also! It's all written in italian, don't really feel like i could do a good work translating them. Comunque! Per l'taliano e mezzo che frequenta questo sito, godetevele!





	1. Scrooge/Goldie

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tutte datate ad un anno fa o qualcosa del genere, non so cosa stessi pensando per diverse di queste. Forse dovrei revisionarle? ... nah.

Era più che risaputo che il vecchio Scrooge McDuck aveva un'incredibile fiuto per gli affari, oltre che un innaturale sesto senso che lo guidava verso quelle pericolose avventure nelle quali spesso trascinava i suoi cari nipoti. Una mattina estiva come tante, quella al deposito: telefonate alle quali rispondere, lettere ed e-mail da leggere, e come al solito, risparmiare sulla corrente elettrica utilizzando solo che ventagli di carta per avere un qualche sollievo dalla terribile afa di inizio Agosto. Era, al contrario, piuttosto raro che venissero recapitati pacchi senza mittente, come quello che Miss Paperett aveva appena lasciato sulla scrivania invasa di fogli e post-it. Non aveva tempo di aprirla subito, ma nei dieci minuti che seguirono, non riuscì a distogliere l'attenzione dalla suddetta scatola imballata. Qualcosa lì dentro lo chiamava; e l'istinto di un McDuck non era da sottovalutare o da sminuire. Lasciò perdere l'ultimo telefono che aveva preso a squillare per afferrare il tagliacarte e dare un deciso strappo alla carta da pacchi.

Non vi era recitato un indirizzo da nessuna parte, ma, appena posò gli occhi sul contenuto del pacco, capì che non aveva alcun bisogno di un indirizzo. Era un invito ad una sfida, e parte del gioco era proprio trovare lei: Goldie, l'unica che era stata in grado di conquistare il suo cuore. Ogni singola piuma sul suo corpo rabbrividì, e lui sorrise alla tentazione. Il pettinino decorato da pietre colorate che sempre portava in fra i lunghi boccoli dorati -ormai grigi, ma poco importava - ed un ciuffo di peli d'orso bruno era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per trovarla. Perchè lui la scovava sempre, non importava quanto distante o nascosta fosse.

Afferrò il bastone dall'appendiabiti per lasciare la scrivania nel suo stato di delirio: <<Battista! Fai preparare l'aereo. Vado in Klondike. >>


	2. Scrooge/Brigitta

Brigitta, un telo a quadri rossi meticolosamente steso sul praticello, un tipico cestino di vimini per i pic nic aperto, ed una buona quantità di cibo e bevande messe in bella vista: come ogni sabato aveva anche indossato il suo miglior vestito azzurrino con le maniche a sbuffo. E, come ogni sabato, il suo Scroogey non si era fatto vedere, visto che puntualmente rifiutava le sue richieste. La mente della bionda iniziò a perdersi in ragionamenti.

_Se non accetta i miei inviti è sicuramente troppo impegnato. Almeno non mi da buca! Ha la decenza di avvertire per telefono. Quindi ci tiene a me!_

Nel complesso, il quadretto era piuttosto triste e ridicolo; lei, ad occhi chiusi che sorrideva, la maionese nei tramezzini che aveva iniziato ad emanare un pessimo odore, e la gente che la guardava con perplessità mentre passeggiava nel parco con i bambini o con il cane. Ma Brigitta, in un certo senso, si sentiva al settimo cielo. Insomma, aveva appena trovato la prova che Scrooge teneva a lei! Beh, almeno quella che considerava una tangibile realtà, probabilmente frutto dei suoi viaggetti mentali. Proprio in quel momento, proprio uno dei cani si avvicinò a lei; era un cucciolo, ma era anche abbastanza grande da arrivarle ad i fianchi, e per come era seduta il muso nero era all'altezza del suo becco. Le fece le feste senza troppi complimenti, che la fecero ridere con allegria; risata che si spezzò in un attimo, vista la zampa alzata del cane ed il liquido caldo che scendeva veloce lungo la sua schiena.

<<Ack- cattivo cane, no! >> agitò le braccia, e l'animale scappò via al richiamo del suo nome, fermandosi scodinzolando ad i piedi del padrone.

<<Dusk! Che hai combinato? Oh- non farmi quegli occhi, sai che avrei preso quel Cavalier King se Flinty me lo avesse lasciato fare. >> alzò gli occhi per andare a scusarsi con la povera vittima di Dusk, ma la veloce espressione di riluttanza che passò sul suo viso non passò inosservata alla papera. In ogni caso, lui indossò un sorriso per poi avvicinarsi, mentre il cane trotterellava via. <<Brigitta cara! Perdonalo, è ancora un cucciolo. >> diede una veloce occhiata alla situazione e ridacchiò: <<Quel McDuck ti ha dato di nuovo buca, eh? Mi dispiace. >>

<<Rockerduck. Come te la passi? Non sapevo avessi adottato un cane! >> la sua gentilezza, si sentiva, era genuina.

<<Come si dice? Tutto apposto e niente in ordine, almeno credo. Comunque, >> infilò una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori qualche banconota da cento. <<porta il vestito in lavanderia. E attenta a non bagnarti di nuovo! >> scherzò, per lasciarla nuovamente sola. Che intendeva per "non bagnarti di nuovo"? Non poteva certo andare peggio di così, anche dei bambini si erano messi a ridere dietro di lei. Rimase a riflettere per qualche minuto, finchè una goccia cadde sul suo braccio scoperto. Guardò finalmente al cielo. Era scuro, minaccioso, con nuvoloni grigi a coprire il sole. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? La sua giornata si era appena trasformata da pessima a terribile.


	3. ???/Rockerduck

Quel letto non gli era mai sembrato così scomodo; o forse erano i suoi pensieri a tenerlo sveglio, e, soprattutto, in ansia. Aveva una vaga idea di cosa gli stesse provocando quell'attacco di insonnia, ma la parte che più lo preoccupava era se Lui si sarebbe presentato al lavoro o meno, quella mattina. L'orologio segnava le quattro ed un quarto della notte, e da quando era tornato a casa non aveva chiuso occhio. Poteva sembrare stupido, o magari futile, e probabilmente il diretto interessato non se ne sarebbe nemmeno ricordato la mattina seguente. Il problema era che mentre lui era completamente annebbiato dall'alcool -com'era chiaro dal suo comportamento -, John non aveva bevuto un goccio. E ricordava ogni movimento, ogni parola, persino quel "ti amo" sussurrato all'orecchio. Quel bacio -oh, quel bacio - era sicuro che non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato. Si rigirò nuovamente fra le lenzuola nell'inutile tentativo di distrarsi.

Perchè lui lo amava, ma non era ricambiato. Si detestò con tutto se stesso per non averlo allontanato subito. Non smise di piangere, nè si addormentò. Voleva solo che sotterrarsi.


	4. Lena/Webby

Una cosa che proprio Dewey non riusciva a sopportare, erano i bugiardi. Lo considerava un comportamento stupido ed egocentrico, anche perchè aveva imparato, con i suoi fratelli e con quella pessima esperienza con lo zio Scrooge a proposito di Della, a non nascondere nulla. Specialmente alla sua famiglia. Ma, quando la verità si palesò davanti ad i suoi giovani occhi, non riuscì a provare alcun genere di rancore oltre alla ovvia tristezza che la scoperta gli derivò. Erano diversi mesi che Webby si comportava in modo strano, e sotto forzate domande, Dewey era riuscito a tirarle fuori dal becco che si vedeva con un ragazzo. Che non era lui. Ovviamente la gelosia era fin troppa per essere descritta, ma che poteva farci? Era stata colpa sua, colpa della timidezza che -al contrario di com'era normalmente, praticamente assente - lo attanagliava quando quei pensieri iniziavano a scivolare lentamente verso il becco di Webby. Ci aveva pensato e ripensato; gli aveva sempre fatto schifo l'osservare le coppiette intente nelle loro cose, ma ultimamente era diventato un obbiettivo piuttosto invitante. Così, sia per curiosità personale che nell'interesse del bene della sua amica, Dewey aveva iniziato le sue indagini su chi fosse il misterioso paperetto con il quale si vedeva. A volte la aveva persino seguita quando usciva con la sua migliore amica Lena, ma nulla che avesse mai visto protagonista un ragazzo.

Ebbene, si sentì infinitamente stupido quando la realizzazione lo colpì come un duro mattone in fronte. Non aveva mai davvero fatto caso ad i gesti affettuosi che le due si scambiavano fra di loro, e ci era voluto un bacio nascoste in quel vicolo mentre le seguiva perchè finalmente capisse. Doveva aver inavvertitamente provocato qualche rumore, perchè Leena s'interruppe per guardarlo perplessa. Webby fece lo stesso, ma arrossendo in modo sproporzionato e cercando immediatamente di spiegare: <<Dewey! Noi stavamo solo... è una cosa che si fa fra ragazze sai darsi dei baci e- >>

Dewey rispose d'istinto, <<No no ho capito! Non è che mi dia fastidio o cosa, non vi stavo nemmeno seguendo! Non importa, non fa niente; so mantenere un segreto! Ciao! >> e fuggì via, dandosi uno schiaffetto per ciò che aveva appena detto. Idiota.

<<Tutte quelle negazioni messe insieme erano un po' sospette. >> Lena osservò, prendendo la mano di Webby nella sua e sistemandole il fiocco rosa in testa, leggermente inclinato. Lei ridacchiò imbarazzata.

<<Almeno ha ragione! Sa mantenere un segreto. >>


	5. Fenton/Gandra

Aveva accettato di uscire con lui; allora perchè era andato tutto a rotoli? In una sera, poi. Fenton si era assicurato che tutto fosse in ordine, che il nodi della cravatta fosse perfettamente dritto e che i suoi capelli fossero ben tirati all'indietro. In poche ore si era già costruito un futuro -mentale, s'intende - con la bellissima Gandra, ma in qualche modo tutto il suo si era spezzato tanto velocemente quanto si era creato a quel " _mi piaci ma non cerco una relazione seria_ ". Aveva perso il conto di quante volte gli era accaduto di provare lo stesso identico sentimento, quello di desolazione: non era raro che venisse scaricato così in malo modo. Ed ogni volta ci cascava. Ogni volta sperava di sistemarsi e di sposarsi; a trentaquattro anni ancora viveva nella roulotte di sua madre, e nulla sembrava avere in serbo per lui delle sorprese tanto attese nemmeno per quella volta.

Iniziava davvero a perderci la speranza, in un futuro.


	6. Flintheart/Rockerduck/Scrooge

Una mattina normale, come tutte; dalla finestra filtravano deboli raggi di sole, una delicata corrente fresca soffiava dal corridoio sino alla porta della camera semichiusa, ed il lenzuolo caldo creavano una speciale sintonia che John trovava più che piacevole. Non doveva nemmeno spostare gli occhi per indovinare che ore fossero: le otto. Si svegliava infatti sempre verso la stessa ora, come ad avere un qualche specie di campanellino in testa che gli suggeriva di aprire gli occhi in quel momento. Solo un dettaglio rovinò l'atmosfera: l'acre e secco odore di bruciato. Solo questo bastò a svegliarlo del tutto ed a fargli infilare gli occhiali sul becco in fretta. Non era normale; Jeeves, poi, non era tipo da dare fuoco a qualcosa di prima mattina. Ed era certo, poi, che Flintheart avesse dormito accanto a lui quella notte, e lo ricordava bene; oltretutto anche lui era perfettamente in grado di cucinare. Qualcosa non andava. Appena fuori dalla stanza, iniziò ad immaginare cosa stesse accadendo al piano di sotto date le voci che si sovrapponevano.

Ah, giusto. Per qualche motivo che al momento gli sfuggiva, con loro c'era anche la vecchia tuba. Scese le scale praticamente di corsa, fermandosi sulla porta della cucina, ritrovandosi davanti ad un quadretto piuttosto ridicolo: Flintheart minacciava Scrooge con un mestolo sporco di pasta liquida -era schizzata su tutta la parete -, e di rimando Scrooge lo teneva lontano dai fornelli con un mattarello, dichiarando che era in grado benissimo di spegnere una fiamma elettrica. Stavano preparando la colazione insieme? Oltretutto, lo avevano acceso, e non riuscivano a spegnerlo? Il tavolo era decorato da diverse macchie di chiara d'uovo, ed a terra sembrava aver avuto luogo una qualche violenta guerra. John sospirò. Avrebbero almeno potuto togliere la padella dal fuoco, ma erano troppo impegnati a discutere. Si fece largo fra i due, premendo un semplice pulsante.

<<Che ci voleva, vecchi derelitti? L'avete anche acceso! >>

<<Questo >> iniziò Flintheart, puntando il dito, <<voleva per forza avere ragione. È colpa sua. >>

<<E infatti avevo ragione! Stavo per spegnerlo. Idiota. >>

Andarono avanti tutti e tre per diversi minuti, senza ad arrivare ad un accordo. Come al solito, c'è da dire.


	7. Della/Selene

Erano solite intraprendere lunghe passeggiate per le spiagge dell'isola dove Selene abitava, luogo che non poteva in alcun modo lasciare: questo era il motivo per il quale era sempre Della a farle visita, ed anche molto spesso. Adoravano tenersi compagnia l'un l'altra, chiacchierare per ore, confidarsi ogni problema e segreto a vicenda. La gloriosa coda di cavallo bionda della Dea Selene ondeggiava in perfetta sincronia con il vento fresco e con la sciarpa di Della; era l'ultimo ricordo che conservava di lei. Dopo, più nulla. Era scomparsa come nulla, senza avvertire nè salutare. Le era parso così strano: sempre così gentile e dolce, doveva esserle accaduto qualcosa per la sua indole innata di avventuriera. Le aveva ripetuto più volte di stare attenta, specialmente in quel periodo. Le tre piccole uova si sarebbero schiuse di lì a poco. Il tempo passò, dieci anni dopo nulla era cambiato; non aveva avuto alcuna notizia di Della. Ma era ancora viva, poteva giurarlo. Non aveva smesso con l'abitudine di camminare sulla spiaggia, sebbene non fosse più lo stesso. Non aveva una mano da stringere, tantomeno qualcuno a cui sorridere.  
Ogni mattina raccoglieva diversi fiori freschi dai prati appena prima la costa, e li portava dentro il santuario, dove li piantava in delle aiuole che lei stessa aveva creato. Con gli anni, aveva racimolato una miriade di diverse specie di piante colorate. Erano il suo regalo per Della, quando sarebbe tornata. Perchè sarebbe tornata senza dubbio, ed a dirlo era una Dea. Il solito vento scuoteva i suoi capelli mentre osservava l'orizzonte confondersi con la superficie dell'immenso oceano davanti a lei, lo sguardo lontano e melanconico. La avrebbe aspettata fino alla fine dei giorni, se fosse stato necessario.


	8. Jeeves/Rockerduck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... questa voleva essere "dolce". Ma con queste cose vado a guerra, quindi è proprio fallito.

Certe volte, quando Rockerduck non riusciva a dormire, finiva per alzarsi dal materasso per fermarsi in cucina per mangiare o bere qualcosa. Specialmente cioccolata o alcolici; questi ultimi non gli conciliavano certo il sonno, ed in quei casi passava direttamente la notte in bianco, visto che in ogni caso si sarebbe dovuto svegliare di lì a poco. Si poteva quasi dire che era abituato. Non era raro, poi, in quel periodo, che finisse in qualche modo a disturbare Jeeves, che a differenza di John dormiva al piano di sotto, praticamente accanto alle stanze di servizio. Per comodità, da almeno quattro anni si era trasferito -sotto richiesta di John, naturalmente - proprio a casa sua per evitare tutti quei noiosi viaggi avanti ed indietro fra i vari luoghi nei quali lavorava il giorno. Avevano imparato a conoscersi meglio, ed in ogni caso l'atteggiamento di Jeeves non era cambiato. Anche oltre l'orario di lavoro faceva di tutto per accontentare ed assecondare il suo capo, e lui non aveva idea di come classificare il suo comportamento, così lo aveva messo da parte come "d'abitudine". Era gentile con lui, e delle volte si era messo con pazienza ad ascoltare cosa lo disturbasse il più anziano. Come fossero buoni amici, e John era convinto che lo fossero. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo rassicurasse in quel momento, anche se la colpa della sua veglia era solo che uno stupido incubo. Con il fatto che non era una ricorrenza, però, il tutto era più inquietante alla mente del papero, che solitamente non riusciva a dimenticare quelle immagini per almeno una settimana. Per quella volta si sarebbe accontentato solo di un bicchiere d'acqua; bicchiere che per poco non gli cadde di mano nel sentire una voce alle sue spalle.

<<Signor Rockerduck? Non riesce a dormire di nuovo? >> Jeeves era proprio sulla porta, avvolto nella sua vestaglia rosso cardinale. Non aveva un aria assonnata, anzi, sembrava perfettamente sveglio con anche una nota di allegria in volto.

<<Mhmh. Non volevo svegliarti, sto bene. >> John tentò di liquidarlo, principalmente perchè non voleva che si preoccupasse per nulla, ed anche perchè non era in vena di raccontare il sogno che ancora lo perseguitava.

Le borse sotto i suoi occhi non lo convinsero affatto, spingendo l'assistente ad indagare più a fondo: <<Ne è sicuro? Domani ha tre appuntamenti solo di mattina, ed altri quattro fino a sera. Non arriva a fine giornata se non chiude occhio almeno queste ultime ore. >>

<<Ah, lo so. Quelle pillole sono finite, e comunque non riuscirei a riaddormentarmi. Lascia perdere. >>

<<Mi lasci provare. >> si avvicinò a Rockerduck, prendendo gentilmente il bicchiere dalla sua mano e posandolo sul tavolo. <<Le preparo qualcosa di caldo, lei torni pure in camera. >> gli sorrise, ed era stato abbastanza convincente da non far protestare John, che uscì dalla stanza per salire le scale. Rimaneva sempre colpito dalla progressiva dolcezza con la quale veniva trattato; aveva addirittura ipotizzato che si era in qualche modo invaghito di lui; pensiero che subito scacciò. Jeeves aveva poco più di trent'anni, lui era nei suoi cinquanta, poteva puntare a qualcuno di migliore. Lo avrebbe comunque fatto per soldi, ed era lo stesso motivo per il quale John non si era mai sposato: per paura che l'unico obbiettivo del suo partner fosse il capitale che possedeva. Con gli anni era diventato sempre più solo, e si era arreso all'idea che non avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno di cui innamorarsi davvero. Ma poi, era arrivato Jeeves. Era solo il suo assistente in ufficio -alla fine svolgeva anche il compito di autista e quello di maggiordomo in casa, quindi era per lo più un tuttofare -, ed in qualche modo lo aveva reso felice. Come? Gli era impossibile dirlo, come era impossibile intraprendere una qualche relazione con lui. Non sarebbe stato all'altezza, lui meritava una famiglia. Jeeves meritava di essere felice, meritava la stessa felicità che gli era stata donata proprio da lui.  
Mandò via una volta per tutte la fastidiosa voce che gli ricordava che era meglio provare piuttosto che rimanere appeso ad un filo.   
Si sedette sul materasso, appoggiando il cuscino alla struttura del letto dietro di lui, focalizando il pensiero sugli intricati motivi che decoravano le tende bianche. Tornò alla realtà solo quando udì dei passi leggeri sulle scale.

<<Le ho portato una camomilla. >> annunciò, entrando nella stanza con una tazza colorata stretta fra le mani, piena quasi fino all'orlo della bevanda limpida.

<<Grazie. >> disse semplicemente, prendendo la tazza. L'odore dolce era gia riuscito a rilassarlo.

Passarono diversi minuti in silenzio, Jeeves attese pazientemente che Rockerduck finisse di bere prima di riaprire bocca. <<Vuole parlarne? >>

<<No. >>

<<Ne è sicuro? Così dopo magari riesce a dormire. >>

<<Si, sicuro. Davvero, non voglio ricordarlo. >>

Jeeves parve pensare per qualche secondo, prima di replicare: <<Preferisce una storia? >>

Da qualche mese avevano scoperto quello che riusciva a calmare John in qualsiasi situazione. Una storia, di qualsiasi genere essa fosse. Era efficace specialmente se raccontata da Jeeves, ed era probabilmente proprio la sua voce calda e tranquilla a fargli effetto. Poteva sembrare stupido ed infantile per qualcuno della sua età, ma era efficace, ed il primo a proporlo era stato proprio Jeeves. <<Si. Quello che vuoi. >> rispose con un filo di voce, senza il coraggio di guardare il suo interlocutore in faccia. Aveva il terrore di perdercisi dentro quegli occhi, se li avesse solo incontrati.

Sembrava essere già preparato per l'evenienza, perchè iniziò subito a raccontare una fiaba: <<-C'era una volta un principe, ma non un principe qualunque. Lui era un principe felice. - >> John sospirò, affondando nelle coperte e rilassandosi. Andava tutto bene. Mentre andava avanti con la storiella, John iniziò a pensare che quella statua del principe felice aveva qualcosa in comune con lui, e che la colomba che lo stava aiutando sembrava vagamente avere lo stesso carattere gentile di Jeeves. In qualche modo, ciò lo fece involontariamente sorridere.

<<-Tu ora non puoi più vedere la gente della tua città. Rimarrò io al tuo fianco, e sarò i tuoi occhi - gli disse >>; si fermò con il racconto. John si era addormentato. Spense la luce, ed appena prima di chiudere la porta si fermò ad osservare il suo capo. Il sorriso non era svanito. Soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto, Jeeves chiuse silenziosamente la porta dietro di lui.   
John era la sua statua d'oro, Jeeves era la sua gentile colomba. Non poteva essere più felice di così.


	9. Gladstone/Daisy

Daisy era eccitatissima di mostrare le lettere che Gladstone le aveva scritto. Aveva da poco litigato con Donald, ed iniziava nuovamente a chiedersi come mai s'intestardiva ogni volta a tornare con quell'imbranato, mentre aveva il fortunatissimo -e c'era da dire, affascinantissimo - Gladstone che sembrava ben felice di trattarla da vera signora. Insomma, le scriveva lettere ogni settimana sebbene uscissero spesso ed abitassero a pochi isolati l'uno dall'altra! Le sue amiche erano rimaste colpite dal romanticismo racchiuso in quelle parole.

<<Lascia stare quel Donald ed accaparrati questo qui! È proprio uno zuccherino, quanto lo vorrei per me... >> affermò la ragazza bionda seduta alla sua destra con aria sognante.

<<Aspetto che proponga lui il fidanzamento! Non aspetto altro. >> annuì fiera Daisy, sistemando il suo nuovo fiocco rosa di velluto regalatogli proprio da Gladstone qualche giorno prima, che a quanto pare aveva vinto ad un qualche bingo.   
Stava già dimenticando Donald senza problemi.


	10. Scrooge/Magica

Non poteva trovare un'altra parola per descrivere un duo come il loro: peculiare. Vero, non si erano mai sopportati, ma con il tempo avevano anche iniziato a divertirsi entrambi nello sfidarsi a vicenda, ed in un certo senso erano diventati amici. Non quel tipo di amici, qualcosa di un po' più lontano ed ostile, ma in quella situazione avevano messo da parte le rivalità per un obbiettivo comune. Era già successo, e proprio per questo Scrooge si sentiva al sicuro ad affidare la sua vita a Magica. Non lo avrebbe tradito, non quando si consideravano alleati. Non le avrebbe mai ceduto la sua preziosa Numero Uno in nessuna situazione, quello era scontato, ma chi lo conosceva lo sapeva bene: dava molta più importanza a quel decino che alla sua incolumità.   
Magica non ne approfittava, e non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorata, la moneta; era una strega leale, non accadeva mai che rompesse una promessa. Ne sarebbe andata del suo orgoglio.  
Orgoglio che aveva messo da parte per aiutarlo; non era certamente divertente infierire su di lui quando era così debole. <<Dov'è finito quel 'sono una roccia'?>> lo provocò, smettendo per un attimo di lucidare il manico della scopa. A quanto gli era stato detto da Battista, si era preso una brutta influenza sul monte Neverrest. Pensandoci, era abbastanza ridicolo con quella pezza in fronte, circondato da fazzoletti usati sul piumone imbottito.

<<Quando mai ho detto qualcosa del genere? Lascia perdere e portami altro thè. Mi raccomando->>

<<La bustina usata, si.>> sospirò lei, già in piedi e con la tazza vuota in mano, intenta a dirigersi in cucina. Finse di essere scocciata, ma sorrise: erano così diversi, ma non le dispiaceva la sua compagnia.


End file.
